


Heartbreak Girl

by Moony_Luna_Black



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Breakup, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moony_Luna_Black/pseuds/Moony_Luna_Black
Summary: Reader happens to be Ashton’s sister & has just broken up their s/o and Ashton comforts them by playing FIFA
Relationships: Ashton Irwin/You
Kudos: 5





	Heartbreak Girl

Y/n-your name  
Y/e/n-your ex’s name

Y/e/n didn’t cheat on you. In fact, your breakup was a simple drifting apart and you had both agreed that it’d be better than being together unhappily. Wishing the best for each other, you both went your separate ways but man did it hurt. It was your first breakup and whilst knowing you had fallen out of love with y/e/n, being in the relationship made you not have to face your true feelings. Until you broke up that is. 

It had been 2 weeks but that didn’t stop you from wearing the same oversized hoodie that was a hand-me-down from Ashton when it no longer fit him. Along with a pair of leggings, your hair looking somewhat of a rat’s nest. You’d taken to playing video games, one in particular being FIFA. You had holed up in your room, shutting everyone including Ashton out, only leaving to go to the bathroom and eat. 

Timing it to when Ashton and his bandmates left, even when they came back with food for you. One of them, usually Michael would leave it by the door and knock so you’d know. It was after those 2 weeks that Ashton had enough, knowing you needed to talk about it or it would lead to a bigger mess. He hadn’t even bothered to knock, he opened your door, frowning when he saw you cocooned in a blanket. A controller in your hand and a cardboard container almost entirely full of chicken nuggets from McDonald’s in front of you.

‘Hey bub?’ Pausing the game, you looked over at Ashton, hating that he had to see you this way but not knowing any other way to deal with it. With no response but a sigh, he shifted closer taking the other controller from off your desk. ‘Ash, whatcha doing? You never play FIFA.’ 

‘Well, my sister aka my best friend on this Earth even more than my bandmates is hurting and won’t tell me why but won’t stop playing FIFA so here I am playing FIFA to cheer them up’ 

And after winning and letting him win a few games as he was god awful, you told him why you’d been holed up in your room. ‘I thought I was okay with breaking up with y/e/n. They hadn’t cheated on me or treated me terrible but we just didn’t connect anymore you know?’ Pushing the sweater sleeves over your hands before continuing. ‘But I don’t know why it hurts this bad.’

. . .  
‘Ash buddy, you home?’ Once on the second floor, Michael and Luke followed the snores before stopping in front of y/n’s door. ‘And looks like we’ll be back later’

~Fin~


End file.
